


Sueños de mi mejor amigo

by LadyBeelze



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Mejores Amigos, Wet Dream, best friends love, hybrid symbiote, hybrid venom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeelze/pseuds/LadyBeelze
Summary: AU: Dos adolescentes simbiontes que se conocen desde pequeños afrontan su difícil y extraña realidad. Su amistad de años se ve dañada y remendada por los fuertes sentimientos que están experimentando el uno por el otro, los que son especialmente difíciles para el mayor de ellos, quien desde hace tiempo lidia con la decisión de declararse o no, arriesgando a perder su relación. Sus sueños húmedos con su mejor amigo no le harán más fáciles las cosas. Venom x Riot. +18





	1. Sueños en la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de trasfondo: Este fanfic es de un AU que he desarrollado de la película de Venom. Los simbiontes viven hace 25 años en la tierra. Las crías directas de simbionte son "simbiontes klyntar". Los humanos absorben constantemente partículas de simbiontes del aire, por lo que (en algunas personas) éstas se acumulan en su cuerpo en forma de manchas de X color, las que se caen del cuerpo cuando están listas y luego se desarrollan como niños simbiontes. A éstos se los conoce como "híbridos". Son menos poderosos que los klyntar y tienen pequeños "defectos humanos" como partes innecesarias (apéndice, ombligo, pezones) o se pueden resfriar. Los simbiontes de ambos tipos son tratados como ciudadanos comunes y corrientes; tienen los mismos derechos y obligaciones que las demás personas. Van a la escuela y deben trabajar.
> 
> En este AU, Riot es un "klyntar" perteneciente a la adinerada familia Drake, y Venom un "híbrido" perteneciente a Eddie Brock. Se conocen a la edad de 7 y 4 años respectivamente, volviéndose mejores amigos. En la actualidad tienen 16 y 13 años, y ambos están atravesando las dificultades de la pubertad. Puedes visitar mi tumblr para ver cómics y dibujos que puedan ayudarte a ilustrar la idea: https://givemetots.tumblr.com/
> 
> Puede que añada otros OS más adelante: me gustaría, aunque no estoy segura por un tema de tiempo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De los sueños y sentimientos de Riot por Venom | Explícito

—Ven—llamó el chico sobre la cama, sonriéndole de manera dulce y estirándole su mano para alcanzarlo.

Riot tuvo aquella fuerte sensación que lo recorría cada vez que esa escena se reproducía frente a sus ojos: un calor sofocante lo invadía por dentro y escapaba por su piel, por su boca abierta, por el sudor que se le acumulaba rápidamente en el pecho, el cuello y la espalda. Algo se le revolvía en las entrañas y sacudía su sistema, haciéndolo temblar. Los pensamientos comenzaban a arremolinarse en su cabeza, mientras una cacofonía de voces, todas sonando como su propia voz, le gritaban cosas sin dejarlo pensar, sin poder tomar una decisión, mientras su mano se quedaba alzada en el aire, a la espera:

_“¡No lo hagas! ¡No es correcto! Él es tu mejor amigo…”_

_“Solo será un poco, no te hará daño. Además, lo quieres más que nada.”_

_“Lo has visto crecer desde que tenía cuatro años, no está bien que intentes tocarlo ahora…”_

_“Él te lo está pidiendo. También lo quiere, es lo que ambos quieren. Te va a gustar, y también a él.”_

La primera voz nunca sonaba del todo convencida, y por lo general no era la última en tener la palabra. Era tal vez por eso que Riot acababa cediendo, alcanzaba la mano azabache que lo esperaba a solo algunos centímetros de la suya y luego recibía otra nueva y cálida sonrisa de vuelta en agradecimiento, más dulce que la primera, si cabía.

Venom, ese Venom que lo esperaba casi todas las noches medio desnudo en su cama, lo atraía hacia él y guiaba sus manos por su cuerpo, bajo su ropa, mostrándole entre pequeñas risas los lugares que más le gustaba que le acariciaran, paseando la punta húmeda de su lengua por los labios temblorosos de Riot, ahogándolo en su aliento caliente y en su olor inconfundible. En aquellos sueños que lo acosaban de manera cada vez más constante, Riot era maleable y débil, no el chico seguro y maduro que el resto del mundo veía a la luz del día. Sucumbía con facilidad a las palabras, los besos y los gemidos que esa alucinación, producida por su enamoramiento y sus hormonas alborotadas, le entregaban durante las noches de sudor y soledad del adolescente. Eran sueños cargados de placer y una intensa pasión que en la vida real él nunca había experimentado, pero que sabía que anidaba en lo más hondo de su persona, aguardando el momento justo para salir y entregarse. Las mañanas que seguían a esas noches, sin embargo, venían llenas de la más amarga y triste desolación. Abrir los ojos, encontrar su lecho vacío y su ropa de cama sucia, hacían cada vez más difícil la tarea de levantarse, asistir al instituto privado, regresar a casa para seguir estudiando y lidiar con su frívola familia, con su excéntrico huésped Carlton. Y encontrarse con Venom, su mejor amigo, por supuesto.

—No sé cuánto más pueda seguir con esto…—se dijo el simbionte gris, frotándose la frente sin poder pensar en qué iba a hacer al respecto.

Desde que había comprendido a los trece años que se había enamorado irremediablemente de su amigo de la infancia de color negro, Riot le había estado dando vueltas al asunto sin poder tomar una decisión. Con los años su amor por Venom no hacía sino agrandarse, volverse más fuerte y resistente al paso del tiempo, a la distancia que, por un tema de madurez y vergüenza, se había interpuesto entre ellos, volviendo los abrazos cariñosos que se daban de pequeños en algo que recordaban con mucha pena y sin poder mirarse a la cara, riéndose nerviosos, escondiendo el intenso deseo y necesidad que ambos tenían de volver a tenerse cerca. Ahora, tres años después, esa indecisión por parte del mayor de ellos calaba hondo en el futuro codirector de la Fundación Vida: no podía quedarse con Venom en espacios cerrados, se ahogaba en el calor de la cercanía. Cargarlo en la espalda, algo tan común cuando fueran niños, le significaba ahora terminar empapado por el abrazo de sus cuerpos, por la respiración del otro en su cuello, sus brazos rodeándolo por los hombros, sus piernas enlazándose a su cintura. Que el menor se quedara dormido sobre su hombro producía un temblor constante en su pierna izquierda y un deseo incontenible de voltear el rostro para verlo cada vez, lleno de confianza y tranquilidad.

Era esa confianza la que Riot no quería destruir, la que no quería perder. La que le había retenido, tres años en su sitio, de confesarle a Venom lo que sentía por él. Cómo se estaba haciendo añicos por dentro conteniendo sus deseos de abrazarlo y comérselo a besos, de jurarle un amor eterno e imposible para este mundo, demasiado pequeño para que hubiera cabida en él. Riot sería todo y no sería nada por él. Por Venom.

— ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa? —preguntó el simbionte oscuro, comiéndose lo último de su helado.

El otro tragó con dificultad el postre de café, se cubrió con una servilleta y desvió los alargados ojos blancos por el suelo de la pastelería. Los cuadritos blancos y negros empezaron a bailar en su sitio, como riéndose de él. Ya estaba en problemas otra vez.

Desde pequeño Venom había amado las pijamadas. Quedarse jugando a los soldados hasta caer rendidos. Quedarse en vela solo por el reto de quién resistía más. Quedarse despiertos viendo videos y memes en internet hasta matar la batería. Hablar hasta el amanecer del futuro y de la escuela, y de la vida dura que les esperaba más adelante y de cómo no querían lidiar con ella. Siempre había habido un buen motivo para una noche juntos en la casa del menor, pero desde su primer sueño húmedo con el menor, Riot ya no tenía ningún motivo para querer volver a sentir la almohada de Venom bajo su mejilla.

Bueno, sí había un motivo; uno solo, pero no era como si aquello fuera a ocurrir.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Dije “esta noche”—repitió Venom, mirándolo como a un idiota. Porque claro, había hecho una pregunta idiota, pero necesitaba despertar del mal trance en el que había caído.

El joven klyntar se recompuso en la medida de lo posible y tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa, buscando rápidamente una excusa con la cual no asistir. Era miércoles. Los miércoles y los martes Eddie Brock llegaba muy tarde de su trabajo, y habían sido desde siempre los días en que los dos amigos habían acordado juntarse para hacer desorden en su casa. En la de Riot no se podía porque los Drake no tenían mucha paciencia con los ruidos y la música en alto.

— ¿Y bien? —le apuró el más oscuro, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es…está bien—respondió Riot por fin, sin haber podido pensar en algo a tiempo.

Odiaba mentirle a su compañero. Desde el comienzo ambos habían acordado que los amigos no se mentían y lo habían mantenido así desde entonces, con sus dificultades y fallos y enmiendas, pero lo habían hecho. Sin embargo y desde hacía tres años, Riot estaba mintiendo con una frecuencia impresionante. Mentía a su madre, a su huésped, a la madre de su huésped, mentía en la escuela, mentía a sus otros amigos, le mentía a Eddie Brock y también al simbionte de éste, que era lo peor. Pero era la única forma que había encontrado para mantenerse protegido.

Si le decía la verdad a Venom…

Si le confesaba que se estaba muriendo por él…de ganas de estar con él…todo se iba a ir al diablo.

Se iba a terminar. Y no había nada a lo que Riot le temiera más.

Las noches en casa Venom eran igual de peligrosas, en cualquier caso. El simbionte de la familia Drake sentía que entraba a un sitio cerrado en donde habían dejado las llaves de la estufa abiertas, todas ellas. Venom era la caja de fósforos. Él el fósforo. Solo bastaba un roce preciso y todo iba a volar por los aires. Iba a arder. Después no quedaría nada.

—En dos meses más será mi cumpleaños—comentó Venom sentado a los pies de su cama, durante una pausa en la conversación de ambos.

Riot levantó los ojos del colchón y los dirigió hacia su amigo. El Venom de sus sueños imitaba muy bien la sonrisa dulce y amable de éste, pero carecía de algo que su compañero siempre había poseído, y era una de las cosas que él amaba más: una bondad limpia y pura, difícil de encontrar hoy en día. Riot se sentía repugnante de solo pensar en que él soñaba con acostarse y devorar a ese inocente chico, mientras que Venom se avergonzaba terriblemente de contarle cuando tuvo su primera erección, algo de lo que cualquier adolescente a esa edad hablaba con total normalidad.

 _“Estoy tan jodido…” —_ se maldecía para sus adentros, presionando sus puños contra su frente.

— ¿Qué me vas a regalar? —inquirió el simbionte negro, levantando las rodillas y rodeando sus piernas con los brazos.

— ¿Realmente quieres que arruine la sorpresa?

—No—se encogió de hombros—, pero podrías regalarme varias cosas, así no se arruinaría la sorpresa de las otras—sonrió ampliamente y con cierta picardía.

El mayor sonrió de vuelta y se metió bajo las mantas: entre más corta hiciera la noche, tanto mejor.

—Vale. Uno de tus regalos es un ticket para el teatro acrobático chino.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

—Sí. Vendrán a la ciudad justo por esa fecha, así que podremos ir.

— ¡Será genial! —exclamó Venom, dando un salto en su lugar y aterrizando acostado junto a su compañero, sonriendo anchamente y con la más genuina felicidad.

Riot sonrió llenándose de esa alegría que solo su mejor amigo le podía transmitir y luego se volteó boca arriba para eludir el continuo contacto visual. No le duró más de unos segundos, en los que Venom se acomodaba también y le acercaba su teléfono.

—Mira, tengo memes—sonrió divertido.

El otro lo hizo algo más nervioso y aceptó la invitación, engañándose al decirse a sí mismo que tal vez riendo un poco de las tonterías que subía la gente a internet podía distraerse de pensar que estaba compartiendo cama con el objeto de sus retorcidos deseos. No contaba con que éste se arrimaría a él quedando con su cabeza casi bajo la barbilla del mayor, de modo que ambos pudieran mirar sin molestias a la pantalla del móvil.

Fue inútil intentar concentrarse en las imágenes tontas de ediciones baratas que Venom había guardado meticulosamente en sus marcadores para enseñárselos a su compañero después: el calor agradable que desprendía su cuerpo se mezclaba con el de Riot, casi derritiendo la piel del otro y mezclándola con la suya propia. Su olor envolvía al de tono más claro como un abrazo delicioso y sofocante. Fingió que se reía cada vez que Venom lo hacía, mientras aferraba los dedos largos que querían subirse a ese cuerpo del color de la noche a las sábanas de la cama, como un amante desesperado que en pleno orgasmo intenta aferrarse a algo real, mientras su mente navega en el delirio. De nuevo el calor y la transpiración no tardaron en llegar, por lo que Riot, para no ponerse en evidencia, intentó hacer algo de espacio entre los dos.

— ¿Ya te quieres dormir? —preguntó Venom tras una última carcajada y volteando la cabeza para verlo.

El roce de sus rostros fue breve y eléctrico. Riot perdió todo el aire en sus pulmones. El rubor en el rostro del menor quedaba escondido tanto por su color natural como por las sombras que los envolvían, pero la luz que emitía la pantalla del teléfono alcanzó para hacerlo notar. Perdió la sonrisa y olvidó la broma que iba a soltarle a su amigo en cuanto se rozaron. Algo se le apretó en el pecho de manera dolorosa e inusual. Se quedó largamente colgado de los ojos opalinos del más alto, algo que venía pasándole cada vez con mayor frecuencia y sin que él pudiera explicarse la razón. Aunque le gustaba. Era un dolor que tenía algo delicioso y que se incrustaba en el fondo de su ser. Venom tenía que escarbar dentro de sus propios sentimientos para poder dar con él. Era como hundir los dedos en la arena caliente y áspera para que comenzara a brotar el más dulce chocolate. No sabía qué era. No podía ponerle nombre, pero era real y solo le ocurría con Riot. Tal vez era una cuestión de los mejores amigos…

—Tengo…que ir al baño—se excusó el otro, sonriendo con los labios temblorosos y volteándose.

El chocolate se hizo piedras en la boca de Venom mientras veía en la penumbra al klyntar avanzar a tientas por la habitación. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser justo en aquel instante? Cuando lo estaba disfrutando más. Apartó el móvil de en frente y soltó un suspiro cargado de la más melancólica derrota, a la par que Riot, encerrado en el baño, soltaba a su vez uno lleno de contenido éxtasis escapando de su boca y de todo su cuerpo. Suerte que la habitación de Venom estaba a oscuras, o no habría podido explicar aquella erección bajo sus pantalones de dormir.

—No sé cuánto más pueda seguir con esto…—repitió tal y como en esa mañana, después de verse con el otro Venom, solo que ahora de manera dolorosa, más real.

Se dejó caer sentado y encogido contra la pared fría de la habitación, esperando a que el calor se fuera. Ojalá Venom estuviera dormido para cuando él volviera, aunque aquel día solo llevaba contando derrotas para sí.

 

* * *

 

—Ven—lo llamó el muchacho a medio vestir sobre su cama, estirando su brazo para alcanzarlo y atraerlo a pecar.

Riot tragó saliva, observó su mano esperando y luego negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—No—sentenció, antes de que sus voces empezaran a discutir y le hicieran divagar—, esta noche no.

Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos e intentó hacer desaparecer aquella terrible visión. Sabía que esa noche estaría durmiendo con el verdadero, y cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca mientras disfrutaba estando con el otro, engañándolo en su propia cama, sería su perdición.

—Riot ven, por favor—llamaba Venom con un gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer—, te necesito…

Se negó a hacerle caso a esa y a sus otras llamadas de amor, cosas que Venom probablemente nunca diría, usando palabras que de seguro ni siquiera conocía, pero que encendían horriblemente las ansias del mayor. Claro, su subconsciente conocía su gran debilidad y la usaba contra él, pero Riot se mantuvo firme y se negó: esa noche no.

 

* * *

 

Intentar concentrarse en clases después de pasar una inocente noche en casa de su mejor amigo podía tornarse en una tarea colosal. Los números en la pantalla digital de en frente no conseguían tener el menor significado para él, las imágenes no tenían ningún sentido, los gráficos solo eran montones de rayas de colores, como los gigantescos peldaños de su vida en los que él debía subir y bajar cada vez que se enfrentaba a una situación con el amor de su vida. Así lo había llamado desde el principio. A esa parte de él que se alimentaba día y noche de fantasías con Venom, le gustaba imaginar que el muchacho de tono oscuro respondería recíprocamente a sus sentimientos. Que se sonreiría hasta resplandecer como una estrella cuando él le declarara sus sentimientos y se abrazaría de una vez y para siempre con él.

_“¡Yo también te amo, Riot!”_

Ese sería el final de su tortuosa y solitaria historia, y comenzaría a escribir una nueva, solo que ahora habría dos autores de aquel libro. Ojalá fuera tan simple…

—Deberías decírselo de una vez—repetía Carlton Drake cada vez que lo veía sumido en sus pensamientos, adivinando que otra vez se trataba del simbionte del tal Eddie Brock—. Vas a volverte loco si sigues así.

—Seguramente ya lo estoy.

— ¿De qué me va a servir tener un simbionte loco? —soltaba el muchacho, de la misma edad que su mejor amigo— No vas a ayudarme a dirigir la Fundación Vida con los tornillos sueltos. O arreglas tu problema o tendré que hacerlo yo por ti. ¡Hmph!

Carlton siempre se había mostrado como un chico frío, engreído y condescendiente. En general todos los Drake eran así, pero Riot era el único que conocía la verdadera naturaleza de su compañero, no por nada era su simbionte y él su huésped. Carlton Drake era alguien preocupado y tímido por dentro, demasiado bondadoso para la familia que le había tocado, así que él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas encajar; ser parte de ellos, mimetizarse con ellos y así ser un perfecto Drake. Si fastidiaba día y noche a Riot para que se confesara con Venom no era solo porque estuviera pensando en el futuro de la empresa de su clan: le dolía ver a su compañero sufriendo y además arriesgando su posición dentro del núcleo familiar al cual ambos pertenecían. Un simbionte era reemplazable por otro, pero el heredero legítimo no. Al Klyntar, por otro lado, hacía mucho había dejado de importarle pertenecer a los Drake; si lo expulsaban del círculo por sacrificar horas de clases o de su entrenamiento con tal de acompañar a Venom si éste lo necesitaba, para él ya no era relevante. Se las arreglaría para seguir viéndose con Carlton, pero no se permitía perder de vista al híbrido.

Desde que se habían separado la primera vez por el viaje a Europa de la familia Drake cuando fueran niños, Riot le prometió a Venom que no se volverían a distanciar. Aquel fue el primer y más grande obstáculo por el cual pasó su amistad. Eran demasiado pequeños y sus sentimientos demasiado grandes para ellos en aquel entonces. No verse durante treinta días les cayó a ambos como una sentencia, como un castigo cruel por parte de la vida que no se merecían. Sentían dentro de sí que la distancia insalvable entre un continente y otro —aunque para esa época Venom no podía concebir qué tan lejos estarían en realidad— iba a separarlos y a romper su lazo irremediablemente. La sola idea los aterraba. A los ocho años fue la primera vez que Riot se escapó de la mansión familiar, un día antes del viaje. Llegó por sus propios medios al departamento de Eddie y Venom, varios kilómetros lejos de su casa, una tarde nubosa y gris.

— ¿Está Venom? —preguntó el pequeño en cuanto Brock abrió la puerta.

El hombre se quedó de una pieza al ver al niño simbionte aparecer sin aviso (siempre llamaba el día anterior cuando los quería visitar), jadeando, empapado de tanto correr y con los zapatos, usualmente lustrosos, raspados y sucios.

El aludido en cuestión estaba en la sala, así que en cuanto reconoció la voz de su amigo en la puerta se levantó de inmediato y lo llamó, corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Riot!

— ¡Venom!

El mayor de ellos salió al encuentro del más chico, con tanta prisa que casi empujó a Eddie al pasar por su lado. Su cuerpo lo arrastró sin que él tuviera que darle la orden, pero su espíritu se abrazó con Venom antes de que él pudiera llegar y ambos se estrecharan fuertemente, casi con brusquedad. Cayeron sentados al suelo, amarrados y temblorosos, llenos de un miedo abominable para dos seres tan pequeños y que no habían hecho nada malo en sus vidas, castigados sin saber por qué, luchando contra la idea de que no se verían más.

Eddie los observó desde la puerta en amargo silencio. No podía comprender que estuvieran sufriendo de semejante forma. Como el adulto que era, tenía una visión objetiva y completa del problema. La mente infantil de ellos exageraba a dimensiones inconcebibles la separación por el viaje de los Drake. Sin embargo, ¿era posible que dos niños, que no tenían mayor experiencia de la vida ni de la complejidad de la amplia gama de sentimientos que existían, pudieran albergar emociones tan intensas para hacerlos sufrir de esa manera?

 _“Estos niños…” —_ pensó el reportero, viéndolos sollozar en su sala _—“Tienen un lazo sinigual.”_

Supo desde aquel mismo instante que Venom y Riot estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre. No de la forma en que su relación evolucionaría más adelante, pero sí enlazados por una suerte de destino que los mantendría unidos para bien o para mal.

Hasta aquel momento Venom nunca había visto a Riot llorar. Él lloraba todo el tiempo, pues siempre había sido una criatura sensible y demasiado blanda. Había salido de alguien con un corazón amable, así que era inevitable, pero Riot no era un híbrido sino una cría directa de un Klyntar, uno de clase guerrera nada menos, por lo que era inusual que los de su tipo se quebraran con algo alguna vez. Venom era el único capaz de romper al simbionte gris. Él y cualquier cosa que le significara estar lejos de su preciado amigo.

El llamado en la puerta despertó a todos del trance de aquella triste escena. Riot volvió la cabeza, sabiendo que se trataba de su madre. Él había tardado más de una hora en llegar hasta allí por el transporte público y a la carrera. Ella solo diez minutos después de haberlo estado buscando arriba abajo por la mansión de los Drake. En lo que Eddie dio algunos pasos y abrió la puerta, Riot se levantó y tiró por la mano a Venom a su habitación. Allí los encerró poniendo por dentro el pestillo y arrastró a ambos hasta un rincón detrás de la cama. El más pequeño no dejaba de llorar, hasta el punto de que tenía los ojos blanquecinos hinchados y adoloridos.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien—prometió el de tono gris, sonriendo con tristeza y quitándose las lágrimas del rostro con el borde de su abrigo. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo depositó en las manos—. Toma, quiero que te quedes con esto.

—Pero es tuyo…

—No importa, quiero que te lo quedes. Guárdalo bien, ¿sí? —Venom asintió con la cabeza, escondiendo el aparato contra el pecho—Voy a llamarte todos los días desde Europa y quiero que me cuentes todas tus cosas—sonrió, sosteniendo la cabeza adorable y redonda de su compañero entre sus manos—. Quiero que me cuentes de cuando vayas a la escuela, y a la plaza a jugar, y si te haces amigos nuevos. Y si te sientes triste o solo, o te pasa algo malo, quiero que me llames de inmediato—la voz de la madre de Riot detrás de la puerta y sus golpes contra ésta asustaron a Venom, quien dio un salto y trató voltear, pero Riot regresó su atención hacia él—. Yo te contaré de las cosas que haga también, y te enviaré fotografías de los lugares que visite. Así no estaremos tan lejos, ¿qué dices?

Su amigo asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas volvían a bajar por su rostro.

— ¡No te vayas a olvidar de llamarme todos los días! —pidió casi como un ruego.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

— ¿No vas…a cambiarme por otro amigo que vayas a tener allá, verdad? —soltó, doblándose de tristeza de solo imaginarse olvidado para siempre por Riot.

Su pregunta atravesó de lado a lado al más alto, de una manera tan dolorosa que el niño sufrió un espasmo. Los ojos se le llenaron de rabia y amargura ante el solo hecho de que Venom pudiera tener una idea así.

—N-no, ¡no! ¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso?! —exclamó, rodeando al otro con brazos temblorosos, presionándolo contra él. Los golpes y llamados en la puerta no dejaban de atronar— ¡Tú eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo! ¡Siempre vas a serlo, ¿entiendes?! Eso nunca va a cambiar.

—No quiero que te vayas, Riot…—sollozó, exhausto y al borde del sueño.

Ambos se apartaron un poco. Venom cerró los ojos en cuanto Riot depositó un largo y tibio beso sobre su frente, sellando con él todas las promesas que le había hecho. Se encargó de cumplir hasta la última de ellas.

 _“Siempre seremos amigos…” —_ pensó Riot echado sobre su cama, recordando ese y muchos otros momentos en los que le juró al híbrido que estarían juntos hasta el final. ¿Sería eso posible ahora? Ahora que cada partícula de él tenía el nombre del simbionte negro escrito en ella. Ahora que añoraba una vida juntos, caminar de la mano, y dormir desnudos y abrazados. Quería vivir y morir para Venom, dedicarle cada hora del resto de su existencia, trabajar por y para los dos, construir sueños entre los dos, reír y sufrir en los brazos del otro. ¿Es que el menor no se daba cuenta de cuánto lo amaba? ¿Realmente podía esconderlo así de bien? Varias veces al día sentía que había metido la pata y se había delatado delante del otro. Aguardaba con el corazón en un puño y la respiración detenida a que Venom se volteara, lo observara con desagrado y soltara algo como: “¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso te gusto? ¿Estás enamorado de mí?”

_Eso es desagradable._

_¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de mí? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! ¡Hemos crecido juntos! ¡Somos casi hermanos! Eso es…_

_Es enfermizo._

_No te me acerques._

_Esto se acabó._

Un temblor de horror traspasó a Riot de arriba abajo mientras su mente lo torturaba con aquellas frías y dolorosas alucinaciones. Un gemido de desolación escapó de su pecho y asomó muerto en su boca temblorosa, mientras lágrimas amargas comenzaban a humedecer su almohada. La oscuridad de su habitación lo rodeó con un abrazo gélido y el silencio se encargó de consolarlo mientras él negaba:

— ¡No puedo decírselo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo perderlo, no! Si él se aleja de mi…no sé qué voy a hacer…

En un instante, todos los hermosos recuerdos de ellos juntos, desde que fueran niños inocentes y torpes, hasta la mañana después de su pijamada en aquel extraño e incómodo silencio, azotaron su memoria y su corazón herido. Los abrazos infantiles, cada vez que se tomaron de la mano, los pequeños besos en la frente o en las heridas para hacerse sentir mejor, las sonrisas dulces y bondadosas de Venom, libres de cualquier morbo y maldad, comenzaron a hacerse trizas y a llover sobre él, cayéndole como infinitas y frías puñaladas de cristal. La almohada retuvo sus gritos y gemidos ahogados de tristeza y desesperación, mientras intentaba recomponer con las manos ensangrentadas todos los recuerdos hechos pedazos a su alrededor.

 _“¿Siempre seremos amigos, verdad?” —_ sonó la voz del niño de cuatro años, el día en que decidieron volver eterna su amistad.

—Sí, Venom…siempre seremos amigos…—le respondió él, antes de sucumbir al cansancio y dormirse extenuado sobre la cama.

 

* * *

 

Con lo ocurrido la noche del miércoles, no era de sorprender que la comunicación entre ambos amigos fuera…escasa. Apenas habían charlado un poco por el chat telefónico, pero Riot tenía una creciente necesidad de saber cómo estaba él. Necesitaba verlo, tener sus sonrisas amables y oírlo decir tonterías. Era la única forma en que su alma podía sentirse tranquila, en medio del caos emocional por el que pasaba a causa de la maldita pubertad. Era común que salieran a dar vueltas los días viernes, pero no contaba con que eso fuera a ocurrir con lo incómodo que había sido verse la última vez. Fue por ello que se quedó con la mirada fija en el móvil en cuanto leyó el último mensaje enviado por el híbrido:

“Veámonos a la salida de la escuela.”

Riot despidió a su chofer con una enorme sonrisa y salió corriendo por la calle principal que llevaba al instituto. La felicidad que sentía lo hacía correr ligero y sin cansarse. Otra vez su cuerpo iba por su propia cuenta sin que él tuviera que ordenárselo. Llegó hasta la plaza, esa bendita plaza en la que había cruzado su destino con el de Venom y se sentó en el mismo banco en donde venían juntándose desde hacía nueve años. Se sentía tan aliviado de que el otro quisiera reunirse…significaba que lo malo había pasado y otra vez podían volver a hablarse con normalidad y seguir siendo “solo amigos”, como se suponía que tenía que ser.

Al oír las zapatillas del otro sobre el suelo de cemento, el klyntar se puso de pie de un salto y se volvió a verlo con una gran sonrisa, solo para encontrarse con el rostro sombrío y decaído de su compañero. Venía con los ojos pálidos fijos al suelo y las manos hundidas en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Obviamente algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué tienes?

Venom se tardó un poco en empezar. Por fin se decidió y sacó del bolsillo un papel hecho bola en su mano. Se la estiró al otro, quien la recibió y abrió, observando el reprobado en el examen de física. Había fallado por muy poco, pero tristemente era el tercero de aquel semestre. Levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, quien tenía la boca fuertemente apretada.

—Lo lamento.

—Esto es estúpido—soltó el simbionte negro con desprecio—. No importa cuánto lo intente, cuánto estudie ni preste atención en clases: no puedo entender física, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo esforzándome.

—No digas eso—dijo el mayor de manera comprensiva, acercándose y olvidando todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos: solo quería poder ayudarlo y cambiar ese semblante, hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Protegerlo era parte de ser quien era, de su existencia—, te faltó muy poco para aprobar…

— ¡Pero no lo hice!

—En el primer examen no obtuviste ni la mitad de este puntaje—dijo, levantando el papel arrugado—, en el segundo mejoraste un montón, ahora estuviste más cerca que nunca.

— ¡Pero de igual modo fallé! —exclamó— ¡Esto es…frustrante! Física puede irse a la mierda, yo no la voy a seguir—bufó.

Riot sonrió y estiró su mano de manera inconsciente para alcanzar su mejilla. Venom se percató del gesto y se quedó estático, pero la mano se detuvo y luego aterrizó sobre su hombro. Él dejó de estar tenso entonces y miró al más alto. Ya no se sentía tan enfadado como hacía un momento.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?

— ¿Q-qué quieres?

—Habla con tu maestro y pídele una segunda oportunidad—alzó el examen fallido—, demuéstrale que te has estado esforzando; convéncelo de que quieres hacerlo bien, de que lo quieres lograr.

—Pero ya no quiero hacerlo.

—Te pedí que lo hicieras por mí, no por ti.

Venom apretó la boca, desvió la mirada y refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—Vamos a estudiar juntos—ofreció Riot—, yo te ayudaré a entender esta materia, lo prometo. Para cuando acabemos de estudiar vas a resolver problemas de física tan rápido como te comes las galletas de chocolate. ¿De acuerdo?

—…siempre me estás prometiendo cosas—soltó él por lo bajo, un tanto apenado de pensar en ello.

El simbionte gris se avergonzó a su vez y quitó su mano grande del hombro del más joven.

— ¿Y bueno? Siempre las he cumplido, ¿no es así? —sonrió.

Volvió a cumplir su promesa y esa misma noche Venom resolvía ecuaciones más rápido de lo que terminaba de comer una galleta. Sentados ambos muy juntos ante el escritorio del híbrido, Riot inventaba problemas, se los entregaba al otro y éste los acababa en un santiamén, sorprendiéndose de poder hacerlo. A pesar de la facilidad con que ahora podía aplicar las fórmulas, sus constantes fallos hacían que su confianza mermara y no terminara de practicar, extendiendo la hora de estudio más allá de lo que Riot tenía permitido llegar a su casa. Pero a él no le importaba recibir una reprimenda si con eso conseguía ayudar y tranquilizar a su mejor amigo. Además, la cercanía con él servía para sanar las heridas que se había estado flagelando los últimos días.

— ¿Ya ves? No era tan difícil—dijo el miembro de los Drake, estirándose en el asiento.

—Debí pedirte ayuda desde el principio…

—Sí que debiste.

Por fin Venom dejó descansar el lápiz sobre el cuaderno y miró al otro sentado a su lado. Riot siempre estaba sonriendo cuando estaban juntos. Él no lo sabía, pero en su casa y en la escuela sonreía muy de vez en cuando. Incluso sus amigos de la alta sociedad le decían que debía practicar más.

—Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo—dijo el menor, apenado y mirando el reloj en el teléfono sobre la mesa.

—No tienes que agradecerme…

—Es que—le interrumpió él—a veces siento que eres demasiado bueno conmigo—explicó, un tanto nervioso y tamborileando con sus dedos en el papel.

Al oírlo, también Riot se puso nervioso y los músculos se le tensaron. Desvió la mirada y trató de sonar todo lo natural que le fuera posible:

—Bueno…los amigos se ayudan, ¿no?

— ¿Yo en qué te ayudo?

El de tono más claro se volvió a verlo con cierta sorpresa. Venom lo increpaba con una mezcla de genuina curiosidad salpicada de ironía. Realmente no tenía modo de ayudar a alguien que lo tenía todo al alcance de la mano, y que tenía facilidad para aprender cualquier cosa. De costarle hacer algo, un poco de dinero lo solucionaba con clases privadas. Era imposible, a ojos del menor, que él le resultara de alguna ayuda a alguien en la posición de un Drake.

—No hables así, Venom.

—Lo digo en serio. El que seamos amigos no significa que yo te sea de ayuda en nada…

—Tú eres indispensable para mí—le cortó Riot, sorprendiendo a ambos por sus palabras. Se quedaron viendo fijamente un momento y luego desvió su mirada sobre la mesa—. No quiero que pienses de ti como algo menos que valioso. Tú eres…

Eres…

_“Eres mi mejor amigo…”_

Apretó las manos sobre el cuaderno abierto, mientras aquellas palabras se le enterraban hondamente en el pecho. Ser el mejor amigo de Venom era algo de lo que solo él podía vanagloriarse. Una victoria única. Un triunfo incomparable en todo el mundo. Y, sin embargo, pensar que cargaría con sus sentimientos hasta la muerte, escondidos bajo aquellas dos palabras, le producía un dolor indescriptible y lacerante.

Sintió la mano del otro en su brazo y lo observó de reojo, temeroso de que se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. Rezó fervientemente porque no se hubiese percatado, de que aquellas temibles palabras que lo martirizaban no fueran a llegar. En su lugar, Venom se acercó arrastrando la silla y rodeó su pecho con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del más alto, quien estaba perplejo.

—Estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigos, Riot—dijo Venom en voz baja—. Tuve mucha suerte de conocerte esa vez.

El klyntar dejó salir todo el miedo retenido en el pecho en una única exhalación. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el alivio mojarlo de arriba abajo, o tal vez era la transpiración que había vuelto ante la cercanía con el chico. Levantó torpemente los brazos y los dejó caer despacio sobre la espalda y hombros de Venom, conteniéndose, sin hacer presión al principio, pero estrechando con más fuerza al híbrido después, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente unidos y podían sentir las palpitaciones del otro, la respiración del otro, la tibieza que iba en incremento con cada minuto que dejaron pasar en aquel silencio e intimidad. Los dedos largos de Venom se hundieron en el uniforme de su amigo, mientras disfrutaba de aquel abrazo que de alguna forma lo transportaba a la seguridad y felicidad de la niñez, pero que al mismo tiempo lo sacudía por dentro como un terremoto brutal, estremeciendo sus entrañas y produciéndole un cosquilleo inexplicable en las manos y en los pies. Bajo los ojos cerrados, veía luces de colores que bailaban lentamente al compás de la respiración profunda de su compañero. Su rostro afiebrado estaba hundido en su ropa tibia; desde que tuviera memoria Riot siempre había olido muy bien.

—D-disculpa—pidió el mayor, apartándose de pronto y rompiendo el abrazo, despertando a ambos del sueño en el que se habían sumido—, estoy cansado; creo que me estaba quedando dormido…

Excusa barata, pero excusa al fin. Era necesario que alguno de los dos dijera algo para justificar tanta necesidad del uno por el otro. Cada quien volvió a su asiento, incómodo y en silencio, esperando que ninguno preguntara nada. Nadie lo hizo, por el bien de ambos. Nada podía explicar la satisfacción exquisita, casi palpable que habían sentido de poder estar juntos. Esperaron a que las fuertes emociones se aplacaran antes de retomar la normalidad de su amistad, la que por largos minutos se vio quebrada y ahora volvía a recomponerse, dejando a los dos actores detrás de sus respectivos espejos.

Quince minutos después, ambos amigos se despedían de manera entrecortada y torpe en las afueras del edificio donde vivían Eddie y Venom. Quedaron de hablar por teléfono y verse durante los próximos días, pero ninguno pudo decir exactamente cuándo: necesitaban volver a sentir que las cosas estaban en calma antes de intentar reunirse de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

Esa misma noche Riot se encontró con Venom otra vez.

El adolescente lo esperaba donde siempre, muy puntual, justo en el minuto en que el joven simbionte se quedaba dormido. Le sonreía con dulzura y satisfacción de poder verse de nuevo. Su camisa abierta dejaba sutilmente descubierto su cuerpo de color azabache, mientras sus piernas desnudas reposaban tranquilas a cada lado sobre el colchón. Los ojos de Riot siempre se quedaban fijos en los escasos centímetros que había entre ojal y botón. El menor estiró su mano llamándolo en silencio, sabiendo que esta vez no había necesidad de insistir, de rogar. El de tono gris tomó la invitación sin esperar que hubiera discusiones en su cabeza, de que se lo preguntaran. Traía el calor del cuerpo de Venom y su olor en la piel. Siempre que aquel sueño lo asediaba, aunque terminara aceptando lo hacía con un fuerte remordimiento que le mordisqueaba el cuerpo, recordándole que lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba deseando, estaba mal. Esta vez se quitó el remordimiento junto con la ropa, a tirones y con impaciencia: estaba ardiendo por dentro y por fuera, y ya no podía contenerlo por mucho más.

—Riot…—dejó salir Venom de manera ahogada, mientras el otro lo estrujaba entre sus brazos, lamía su cuerpo y lo acariciaba con vehemencia sobre la ropa interior.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, ofreciéndose dócilmente al mayor, quien lo devoraba a mordiscos intentando aplacar su hambre y su sed. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras intercambiaban la saliva y el sudor. Riot se acomodó sobre el joven y sostuvo el pene de ambos en su mano, masturbándolos y arrancando los primeros gemidos de su acompañante.

—Sí, así…

Cuando los dos estuvieron calientes y húmedos, Riot dejó de aplastar al chico y levantó sus piernas para penetrarlo con cierta brusquedad: Venom gimió y cerró los ojos, comenzando a sacudirse por el vaivén del cuerpo de su amante. De tratarse del otro Venom, ese al que amaba tanto, Riot sabía que hubiese sido incapaz de ser brusco. Habría procedido con tanta delicadeza como si su compañero estuviera hecho de porcelana. Éste, en cambio, ya tenía demasiada experiencia con él.

—Sí, sigue ¡ah! Lo haces tan bien…—sonreía Venom con el rostro mojado y abochornado, mirándolo a los ojos. Estiró las manos hacia su pecho, imitando muy bien la forma en la que su Venom hundía sus dedos en la ropa aquella tarde. Esto solo logró excitarlo aún más por el recuerdo, por lo que comenzó a golpear con más fuerza, más velocidad— ¡aahh! ¡Sí, así, más…! —el cuerpo del híbrido se contorneó de placer; los dedos de sus pies estaban fuertemente apretados— ¡Te siento tan grande y fuerte, Riot…!

El aludido se mantuvo así un momento, gimiendo de manera ahogada y respirando agitadamente, sintiendo las oleadas de placer subir por su cuerpo y reconfortarlo de la necesidad que tenía de estar con Venom. Éste que estaba con él susurraba cosas que lo calentaban más, palabras que su Venom seguramente nunca utilizaría en la cama: Riot hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué era lo que diría su enamorado en esa situación; imaginar su rostro transpirado y excitado era una fantasía sin comparación.

— ¡No te detengas por favor…! —pidió Venom, de rodillas en la cama y con su amante golpeándolo por detrás. Se irguió un poco y alcanzó la mano de éste sobre su cadera para atraerlo sobre su espalda, cerrar sus dedos sobre su pene erecto y besarlo, mientras murmuraba entre gemidos: —Tócame…

El simbionte gris obedeció sin dejar de embestir, hasta que ambos se vinieron entre gemidos ahogados de éxtasis e infinito placer. Al acabar, Riot se dejó caer exhausto sobre la cama mientras invocaba la imagen dulce de su Venom en la memoria, sin molestarse en ver si el otro estaba junto a él o no: siempre desaparecía sin decir adiós.

 


	2. "Así"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cómo Venom y Riot se conocieron un martes | Soft

“Dibuja a tu familia, a tu huésped o a tu mejor amigo en el recuadro de abajo”

Venom leyó lentamente la instrucción de su tarea para ese día, sonrió emocionado de lo fácil y divertida que era, y de su estuche cogió un crayón naranja, el que usó para dibujar un rectángulo pequeño en el centro del cuadrado. Luego, con uno de color oscuro, le agregó cabello e hizo puntitos para sus ojos, su nariz, y una curva para su boca. Agregó más puntitos alrededor de la sonrisa, simulando la barba rala que su host siempre llevaba, como si la hoja de su máquina de afeitar no pudiera hacer bien su trabajo cada mañana. Después, dejó el crayón oscuro, tomó uno azul y comenzó a dibujarle una camisa mientras tarareaba una canción, feliz.

Algunos niños de su clase llenarían aquel rectángulo con los miembros de su familia: una madre, un padre y un hermano eran lo más común de ver. A veces también había un perro o un gato. Uno de sus compañeros humanos tenía dos madres y una hermana mayor, sin padre. Algunos de sus amigos simbiontes de su edad podían jactarse de tener un progenitor, pero casi todos, como él, solo tenían a su huésped. La mayoría de sus pares pequeños podía, además, añadir a su mejor amigo o amiga, pero a sus cuatro años Venom aún no tenía el suyo. No podía poner dos veces a Eddie, porque él no era su mejor amigo.

No es que no lo quisiera, no. Venom adoraba a Eddie Brock por sobre todas las cosas. Él era su mundo, representaba todo lo bueno y valioso que había, pero ningún simbionte en el universo llamaría a su huésped como “amigo”, “mejor amigo” o lo tacharía como miembro de su familia. No. El host de cada simbionte ocupaba un lugar especial en su vida, un puesto único, irremplazable e incomparable. El sitio del huésped en la existencia de un simbionte no tenía igual, y era por eso que Venom no podía decir que tuviera un mejor amigo.

A veces esto le entristecía. Veía que aquellos compañeros de clase que ya tenían un mejor amigo o amiga pasaban los recreos siempre juntos, se iban a casa juntos llevados en el mismo auto por alguno de los padres, se prestaban con confianza sus útiles escolares y sus juguetes, sin ningún temor a perderlos, porque el mejor amigo nunca le robaría a su par, nunca perdería nada de su compañero, porque era valioso. Se contaban secretos solo entre ellos, se protegían y cuidaban el uno al otro; se ayudaban. Venom también quería eso, pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte encontrando al suyo.

Eso, hasta el día en que encontró cinco dólares tirados en la calle, en su camino de regreso a casa, un martes como cualquier otro. Nueve años después, un joven Venom se preguntaba si, de no haber encontrado ese dinero tirado aquel preciso día, no habría conocido jamás a su mejor amigo.

Los martes y los miércoles Eddie Brock regresaba tarde de su trabajo en la editorial del Daily Globe, no podía pasar por Venom al jardín infantil a las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que el pequeño de color negro debía irse solo a su casa; un edificio de seis pisos y varios departamentos a ocho cuadras de allí. Afortunadamente y cuando supo que estaba “esperando” una cría de simbionte adherida a su cuello como una misteriosa mancha oscura, se cambió a aquel barrio donde no solo tenían casi todo a mano; también era un sitio muy tranquilo y tenía cerca un jardín-guardería que se encargaba de niños humanos y simbiontes por igual. Fue una sabia decisión por parte del joven periodista.

Venom se iba cabizbajo, solo alzando la vista bajo la gorrita infantil para mirar que no se hubiera desviado del camino, y cada vez que se encontraba ante una calle. Eddie le tenía repetido hasta el aburrimiento que, ante cada calle que se encontrara, debía detenerse y mirar que la luz verde estuviera dada para los transeúntes, no para los automóviles. Era mejor opción si le pedía a un adulto que lo ayudara a cruzar, pero a él le daba vergüenza dirigirse a la gente grande, más aún si eran desconocidos, para todavía tener que darles la mano y pedirles que lo llevaran del otro lado. Así que había aprendido a hacerlo muy bien él solo.

Eso, hasta que encontró los cinco dólares.

Y es que Venom solo recibía cinco dólares una vez al mes, los que se gastaba rápidamente en dulces, o helados de chocolate; sus favoritos. Como iba con los ojos pegados al suelo, rápidamente vio el dinero tirado, se detuvo en seco y lo observó anonadado un largo momento. Se agachó, lo recogió y miró en rededor para ver a quién se le había caído, pero no había nadie cerca como para decir que fuera suyo, por tanto, ahora eran de él.

— ¡Yeeeeep! —chilló emocionado y con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba a una cuadra de la plaza, donde siempre estaba el señor de los helados. Escondió el billete en el bolsillo de su delantal azul y corrió hacia el lugar. No tardó en encontrar al hombre de gorra con forma de bola de helado, compró el suyo ¡y todavía le quedó dinero extra! Se sintió demasiado afortunado. Pronto divisó a un payaso que se paseaba por la avenida llevando montones de globos de colores en su mano, fue hasta él y le intercambió un dólar por un globo rojo. El personaje hizo un ruido gracioso con su nariz redonda haciéndolo reír, y luego se despidió haciendo sonar sus zapatos de goma por el suelo de piedra.

El niño simbionte corrigió su rumbo para marchar a casa nuevamente, después de su pequeña distracción, lamiendo su helado de chocolate con fresa. Sin embargo, le resultaba difícil coger el cono redondo y el globo a la vez con sus diminutas manos, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, perdió el segundo tratando de sostener bien el primero, y éste salió a volar llevado por el helio y una brisa de viento. Venom ahogó una exclamación y salió corriendo tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! —lo llamó, angustiado de perder el pequeño regalo que se había hecho a sí mismo.

El globo lo ignoró completamente y siguió volando, volando y alejándose de él, volviéndose un puntito rojo en el hermoso cielo azul de aquel día que pudo haber acabado en tragedia. Venom solo sintió unas manos, pequeñas como las suyas, agarrarlo por el estómago y jalarlo bruscamente hacia atrás, con tal fuerza que el cono de helado se perdió de entre sus dedos y quedó tirado en medio de la calle, allí por donde pasó la camioneta que lo hizo pedazos, como un bichito bajo una gran piedra.

El pequeño se quedó atónito viendo su helado aplastado contra el asfalto, mientras en el cielo, su globo rojo se convertía en una bonita estrella, apenas visible. No entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntaron encima de él. La voz sonaba agitada, como si acabara de salir de una carrera, o de un gran susto.

Venom miró a su lado y se encontró con el rostro algo más alargado que el suyo de un niño simbionte, como él, pero de tono gris. No lo conocía de nada, así que se quedó callado al principio. Luego y sin querer, su atención regresó al helado derretido en la calle, el corazón se le hizo chiquito de pensar que había perdido los dos obsequios que se había hecho con los cinco dólares, y sin quererlo se echó bruscamente a llorar. El otro se alteró.

— ¡N-no llores! ¡Te compraré otro!

El más joven se detuvo casi al instante de oír eso. Volvió la cabeza otra vez y con los ojos húmedos, preguntó:

— ¿…De verdad?

—Sí, no te preocupes—sonrió el aparecido, algo más aliviado de ver que había detenido el llanto con facilidad.

Se puso de pie y ayudó a Venom a levantarse también. Éste se secó los ojos y observó asombrado lo alto que era el otro chico. Llevaba un uniforme oscuro y corto, así que debía ser un niño estudiante, igual que él. Esto le hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

El extraño no solo le compró de nuevo un helado igual al que se le había caído en la calle; también le repuso el globo perdido y además lo acompañó caminando hasta su casa. A Venom le parecía una maravilla que un niño pequeño tuviera su propio dinero y su propia cartera. Él solo se imaginaba con una billetera cuando fuera un simbionte adulto. Se fueron caminando y charlando tranquilamente; al mayor no le parecía bien que alguien tan chico se fuera solo hasta su casa, aunque no estuviera tan lejos. Fue ese el motivo que le hizo acompañar a Venom el último tramo, aunque inicialmente fue un sentido de la responsabilidad que tenía arraigado por su propio huésped, de la misma edad que su nuevo pequeño amigo.

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa—dijo el de tono oscuro en cuanto ambos estuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento número 25—. La verdad es que no me gusta andar solo.

—No fue nada. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! ¿Vamos a vernos de nuevo mañana, Riot? —soltó con una gran y amable sonrisa.

El aludido asintió, aunque no estaba nada de seguro en cómo se las arreglaría para eludir la reprimenda que se llevaría ese día por llegar tarde a sus clases con su huésped, después de haber perdido más de media hora acompañando a Venom, para luego aparecerse por allí mismo el día siguiente. Pero lo intentaría.

Vaya si no lo haría.

Se despidieron allí y Venom se quedó sonriente y feliz del otro lado de la puerta, mientras su nuevo amigo salía corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas por intentar salvar un minuto de llegar más tarde a la mansión de los Drake. El simbionte de Eddie fue hasta su habitación, se libró de su mochila, de su gorra y de su delantal azul, los que dejó tirados por el suelo, y fue a la cocina a buscar galletas. Se dio cuenta de que, en cuanto empezó a comerlas, se acordó de nuevo de Riot y esto le hizo sonreír, por lo que acabó asociando la sensación de felicidad con las galletas y con Riot. No podía explicarse por qué tenía aquel sentimiento, pero cuando su host llegó casi cinco horas después, lo descifró con facilidad.

— ¡Eddie! —chilló el niño al oír la llave en la puerta.

Se levantó de estar dibujando a su persona favorita en el mundo para su tarea del día siguiente, y corrió hasta estrellarse contra la pierna del hombre, abrazándose a ella y mirándolo luego hacia arriba con la más dulce y amigable sonrisa que Edward Brock pudiera recordar. Dejó su bolsa a un lado y el paquete con provisiones para la cena sobre la mesa, se agachó y levantó al pequeño entre sus brazos para luego ir a sentarse al sillón, mientras éste hablaba y hablaba sin parar:

— ¿Qué tal, amigo? ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

— ¡Bien! ¡Fue un día increíble! ¡No te imaginas todo lo que me pasó!

— ¿Ah sí? Pues estoy esperando a que me lo cuentes~

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡En clase de lengua la maestra me felicitó por mi cuento y me dio dos estrellas!

—Eso está genial~

— ¡Sí! ¡Y después cuando venía de regreso a casa, encontré cinco dólares tirados en el suelo, Eddie! ¡Cinco dólares! —exclamó, alzando los brazos— ¡A alguien se le cayeron y no se dio cuenta!

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Los has guardado?

—No, me los gasté en un helado de chocolate y en un globo—sonrió avergonzado.

El periodista desvió los ojos hacia el techo y negó, aunque era imposible que se molestara por algo así.

— ¡Pero el helado se me cayó al suelo y el globo se fue volando por el cielo! —omitió la parte en donde Riot lo salvaba de ser chocado por una camioneta y luego lo reprochaba por eso, porque Eddie se pondría dramático y gruñón como las madres, y a nadie le gustaba eso.

El hombre se sorprendió de que su pequeño simbionte le contara aquello con tanta alegría, como si hubiera sido algo digno de celebrar. Hasta él lloraría por perder un helado de chocolate.

— ¿Sí? Qué mal por eso…

— ¡Sí!

—…pareces feliz al respecto…

— ¡Sí! …bueno—se lo pensó dos veces mientras se rascaba la mejilla rechonchita—, cuando los perdí me puse a llorar, ¡pero entonces Riot me compró un helado nuevo y también un globo igual al que había perdido! —exclamó, volviendo a sonreír ampliamente.

Eddie sintió como si le vaciaran un cubo de agua helada encima al escuchar aquello. Se puso pálido y perdió al instante la sonrisa: por Dios, ¿quién era ese Riot? ¿Y por qué iba regalándole cosas a los niños en la calle? ¿Por qué justo a Venom? ¿Lo habría estado siguiendo…?

— ¿Y…y quién es Riot?

— ¡Es mi nuevo amigo! Es un simbionte, ¡igual que yo! Pero es de color gris y tiene venitas rojas en la cabeza—se palpó la corona con sus pequeñas manos.

 _“Ah, un klyntar”_ dedujo el adulto, todavía sin estar calmado.

— ¿Y como qué edad tiene?

— ¡Tiene siete, pero es súper alto! ¡Es como de este tamaño!

Se bajó de los brazos de su host y alzó tanto como pudo la mano en el aire, mientras se paraba en la punta de sus pies. Eddie soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se rascaba la frente: vaya, así que solo era un niño simbionte. Venom volvió a trepar a sus piernas, sin dejar de sonreír anchamente.

—Es muy grande—reconoció, siguiéndole la cuerda al pequeño—, ¿es de tu clase?

—No. Va a otra escuela; usa uniforme negro, con blanco, y sus zapatos también son negros, ¡pero brillan! —exclamó, emocionado de que los zapatos resplandecieran con el sol. Él solo usaba zapatillas.

El adulto se frotó el mentón, tratando de dilucidar de qué escuela sería un chico con dicho uniforme, pero no podía hacerse a la idea.

— ¿Y no adivinas qué? —siguió hablando el menor— ¡Tiene su propia billetera, con dinero! ¡Y también tiene un teléfono! —añadió, algo más enfurruñado: Eddie le había advertido que no tendría su propio móvil hasta que cumpliera los diez— ¡No es justo!

—Vamos: por lo que me dices ese niño debe ser muy responsable, así que es normal que sus padres o su huésped le hayan dado un teléfono y también dinero.

— ¡Sí, estoy seguro de que es responsable! ¡Además, es muy amable y también simpático! Aunque habla poquito y algo despacio—se recordó: en toda su conversación Riot nunca alzó la voz, ni sonó muy feliz como a él le pasaba a cada rato. Algo hasta le hizo pensar que tal vez Riot estaba triste y solo trataba de verse alegre mientras estuvo con Venom.

A Eddie le causó mucha sorpresa que su simbionte hablara tan bien de alguien más. De hecho, no recordaba que Venom se emocionara tanto hablando de una persona, excepto esa vez, el primer día de clases: le contó que estuvo todo el primer recreo solo, porque le daba vergüenza acercarse a los demás niños para conversar y jugar, pero la maestra Anne —la favorita de Venom y también de Eddie— le hizo compañía y fue la primera amiga que tuvo en el colegio. Aunque le hicieran regalos o fueran amigables con él, Venom nunca se emocionaba así. Luego comprendió el porqué.

—Riot se preocupó porque estaba caminando solo a casa y me acompañó hasta acá—sonrió, lleno de felicidad—. Le dije que nos viéramos mañana de nuevo, ¿puedo traerlo a jugar, verdad?

El aludido se quedó mudo un momento y luego sonrió: claro, ya lo captaba. Ese chico había hecho sin querer justo eso que Venom necesitaba; hacerle compañía. No había nada que el simbionte negro detestara más que sentirse solo. Cada martes y miércoles el menor le recordaba a Brock que había caminado solo, completamente solo y sin nadie a su lado, hasta casa. Que había esperado aburrido y en solitario varias horas hasta que el hombre llegaba por la noche. ¿Por qué no puedes venir a recogerme, Eddie?

_“Porque estoy trabajando, amigo.”_

_“¿Por qué no puedes salir del trabajo más temprano?”_

_“Es que no se puede…”_

Supuso que ahora le debía a este tal Riot un favor.

— ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? —le despertó Venom de su ensimismamiento.

Eddie sonrió y lo acarició en la cabeza.

—Claro que puedes: me gustaría mucho conocer a ese nuevo amigo tuyo.

— ¡Siiii! ¡Gracias! —se emocionó él, abrazándose a su adorado host.

Éste se llevó varias sorpresas un par de días luego, cuando se encontró con el pequeño klyntar sentado en su sofá de la sala.

La primera de ellas fue que Venom no había exagerado en cuanto a que era muy alto: realmente era grande para tener siete años. Apenas debió haber tenido algunos centímetros más que Venom, pero lo pasaba casi por veinte. Lo segundo fue el hecho de que era increíblemente educado y respetuoso: trataba a Eddie por “señor Brock”, y no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años y comenzara a llamarlo solo por “Eddie”. Daba las gracias por las atenciones, comía despacio, hablaba con calma y decía buenas noches cuando se despedía. Cuando el joven reportero fue a revisar la tarea de su simbionte en su habitación, se encontró con que no debía recoger la ropa que éste dejaba tirada cada día, de manera sagrada, en el suelo: estaba perfectamente doblada en el armario, obviamente no había sido el suyo.

— ¿A qué escuela vas, Riot?

—Al instituto privado Royal—Eddie casi escupió su jugo de naranja—, mi huésped Carlton también va allí.

El sujeto se quitó el jugo que le chorreó por el labio con una servilleta y carraspeó.

—Es…un sitio bastante costoso…

—Lo sé—el niño se encogió de hombros, algo apenado—, pero todos los Drake han ido a esa escuela, así que no teníamos opción a elegir.

Mientras Venom preguntaba por cómo era el colegio de Riot, si tenía juegos o era grande, Eddie se quedaba marcando ocupado al escuchar el apellido. Dio un respingo al repasar el nombre del host del chico: Carlton. Carlton _Drake_. El hijo de Dilawar Drake, el CEO de la Fundación Vida. Desvió los ojos de regreso al pequeño: Riot Drake, de la familia más adinerada de la ciudad, sentado en su humilde apartamento, amigo de su simbionte. La vida daba vueltas muy curiosas, aunque de primer plano no le vio futuro a esa amistad: los niños ricos solo tenían amigos ricos, y aunque éste decidiera ser amigo de Venom, eventualmente crecería y terminaría desapegándose, fuera porque comprendería su posición respecto del menor o simplemente sus obligaciones lo llevarían a alejarse. Esta última suposición estuvo a punto de darse a lo largo de toda la historia de amistad de los simbiontes, pero se las arreglaron entre ambos para sortearla una y otra vez, y perdurar juntos.

—Esa…esa escuela queda un poco lejos de aquí—comentó el hombre, frotándose la barba. Riot asintió—, ¿cómo es que terminaste por estos lados y conociste a Venom?

El de tono gris bajó la mirada, esforzándose un poco para seguir sonriendo.

—Desde que asistimos al instituto, nuestro chófer siempre nos ha llevado cada día por la misma ruta—explicó—. Ha sido ver por la ventana del coche las mismas casas y las mismas calles desde hace tres años, llega un punto en el que puede ser realmente muy cansador.

—Sí, lo puedo imaginar.

—Desde hace varios días le he estado pidiendo permiso a mi madre para irme a casa por mi propia cuenta: salgo a caminar por otros lugares, veo otras cosas, tomo otras rutas. Así además aprendo a usar el transporte público—sonrió algo apenado esta vez—. Es más divertido así, y no tengo que pasar tanto tiempo en mi casa.

Tanto Venom como Eddie se sorprendieron de oírle decir esto último y lo miraron con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta estar en tu casa? Debe ser una mansión muy bonita…

—Lo es, pero también es sumamente solitaria. Y aburrida—desvió los ojos opalinos por ahí—, y solo me esperan más clases y más deberes allá.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tienes clases después del colegio? —preguntó el de tono azabache, sin poder creer algo así. Riot asintió— ¡Vaya! Debes estar muy cansado. ¿No tienes juguetes para jugar con Carlton?

—Sí, muchos. Tenemos una habitación llena de juegos y juguetes—Venom se emocionó sobremanera de imaginarse eso—, pero tenemos poco tiempo para usarlos porque debemos irnos a dormir temprano. A veces Carlton tiene mucho sueño y no jugamos a nada, aunque también a mí me pasa eso en ocasiones.

— ¿Y por qué no invitas a otros amigos a jugar cuando Carlton no quiere? —preguntó su compañero.

Riot negó con la cabeza, mientras sus puños se cerraban sobre las rodillas.

—No… no tenemos más amigos—respondió, alcanzando una galleta del tazón sobre la mesa.

Eddie sintió la soledad y tristeza del niño simbionte llegarle con toda su fuerza, y tuvo una profunda lástima por él y su huésped. Él había crecido sin sus padres, pero al menos nunca le faltaron amigos a lo largo de su vida para llenar esos huecos que tenía en el corazón. Incluso Venom, en toda su inocencia y falta de experiencia a sus cuatro años, se sintió tocado en el fondo por una pena enorme al ver a ese amable chico que no tenía más compañeros que su host. Luego recordó algo, sonrió y corrió a sentarse a su lado en el sofá, sorprendiéndolo por el repentino gesto.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tú y yo somos amigos ahora! —lo tomó por la mano libre y la levantó entre las dos suyas de manera victoriosa— ¡Puedes venir a jugar a mi casa cuando quieras, y podemos ir juntos a la plaza, o al parque! ¡Si quieres yo puedo ir a jugar contigo y con Carlton a tu casa también! —se emocionó más de pensarlo— ¡Me gustaría mucho ver todos los juguetes que tienes! ¿Qué dices?

Riot lo observó extrañado un momento y luego comenzó a sonreír de a poco, con cierta timidez, sintiendo esa felicidad del otro contagiársele y él sintiendo temor de recibirla.

—Sí. Creo que me gustaría eso.

De la nada Venom abrió los brazos y estrechó al otro en el primero de infinitos abrazos que se darían de allí en adelante. El simbionte más claro se ruborizó un poco, pues en su familia y en su escuela las expresiones de ese estilo no existían. El único intercambio afectuoso entre él y Carlton solo era tomarse de las manos cuando el menor se asustaba por cualquier motivo, lo que raras veces dejaba relucir por su necedad de querer mostrarse como un niño grande y fuerte, independiente y que no necesitaba el cuidado de nadie. De su madre ni se dijera: un trozo de hielo era más agradable de abrazar que la oscura y temible mujer klyntar.

Al principio Riot no supo bien cómo reaccionar, pero el gesto tibio y acogedor del otro lo dejó prendado de Venom por el resto de su vida. Respondió con inseguridad al abrazo y luego experimentó una alegría rara, una sensación nueva e indescriptible aún para alguien que sabía expresarse muy bien a su corta edad, que lo llevó a sonreír de lleno con las mejillas prendidas de la más pura y genuina felicidad. Estrechó a Venom con ganas, como quien estruja un peluche felpudo y cálido, suave y con olor a galletas de chocolate, rebosante de gratitud por el primer y mejor abrazo que le hubieran dado jamás. Le costó desprenderse de él.

Eddie los observó abrazarse sintiendo una cosa agradable revolviéndosele en el pecho. La felicidad que se desprendía de esos dos pequeños era casi palpable; por un momento se olvidó de que Riot pertenecía a un mundo completamente distinto al de ellos y le resultó hermoso ponerlos juntos en el mismo cuadro: jugando juntos, haciendo travesuras, creciendo y cumpliendo etapas. Jugarse bromas pesadas y estar hombro a hombro frente a las adversidades.

El teléfono del menor sonando despertó a todos del momento. Los dos niños se apartaron mientras el simbionte revisaba el aparato y perdía ligeramente la sonrisa, pero solo un poco.

—Es mi madre; ya tengo que irme.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? —soltó el de color oscuro, lamentándose.

—Ya son las ocho, Venom: pedí permiso para llegar más tarde hoy a casa, pero solo porque es viernes.

Se bajó del sofá, cogió su mochila oscura y agradeció por el jugo y las galletas. Eddie y Venom lo acompañaron afuera, a la calle, donde un hombre de edad avanzada y porte elegante enfundado en negro, esperaba junto a un Maybach S del mismo color la llegada de su joven amo. Riot se despidió de ambos y les agradeció por todo. Brock estrechó la mano que el niño le ofreció educadamente, y cuando fue a despedirse de Venom, éste la tomó entre las dos suyas, moviéndola enérgicamente de arriba abajo.

— ¡Vamos a vernos de nuevo mañana!

—No puedo; tengo que tomar las clases que no tuve hoy.

—Oh… ¿Qué tal el domingo? —exclamó, volviendo a sacudir su mano.

Riot sonrió divertido y cada vez de manera más genuina, sin esfuerzo, como al principio.

—Está bien; veámonos el domingo. ¿A qué hora quieres que venga?

El híbrido oscuro se volvió a ver a su huésped lleno de emoción, preguntándole solo con la mirada.

—Er…no sé, temprano, supongo, para que tengan tiempo suficiente de jugar. Estaré libre todo el día.

— ¿Está bien si vengo a las cuatro?

—Por supuesto.

— ¡Sí, genial! ¡Gracias, Eddie! —alzó Venom los brazos. Luego se giró en redondo y volvió a estrechar a su nuevo amigo, otra vez sorprendiéndolo y pintándole las mejillas pálidas. Más allá, el chofer de los Drake daba un ligero respingo ante el inesperado gesto— ¡Te veré el domingo entonces! ¡No llegues tarde, Riot!

—No lo haré.

— ¡Y no te vayas temprano! ¡Así tendremos mucho tiempo para jugar!

El aludido volvió a asentir mientras le devolvía el abrazo al menor; siempre con inseguridad primero y con mucha energía después. Venom rió feliz, sintiendo que algo daba vueltas alocadas dentro de sí: eso que tanto estaba buscando, eso que ansiaba cada vez que veía a dos mejores amigos cruzarse en su camino, estaba echando raíces profundas dentro de él, brotaban de su corazón y se enroscaban alrededor del niño klyntar, alegres, tratando de retenerlo otro poco a su lado. Dejó caer semillas en el pecho de Riot, las que no tardaron en germinar y empezar a echar sus propias raíces. Pronto intentarían alcanzarse con las de Venom para poder estrecharse también.

A sus trece años y sin saberlo, Venom anidaba en su interior un bosque rebosante de vida y color. Tenía árboles de raíces profundas e indestructibles con el nombre de su mejor amigo grabado entre las hendiduras de su corteza. Sus hojas de múltiples colores llevaban dibujadas escenas de cada momento que pasaron juntos, los buenos y los malos, y cada día echaba brotes nuevos con las memorias que iban recolectando. Las flores que crecían allí olían a la ropa de Riot. Las lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad que vivieron regaban aquel jardín, trabajando en conjunto con el sol cálido de los abrazos del mayor para hacer germinar aquel pequeño paraíso íntimo del joven simbionte. A veces podía ver a los dos niños que habían sido correteando y riendo entre los árboles y arbustos, colgándose de sus fuertes ramas, arrojar al aire las montañas de hojas que llovían mágicas a su alrededor, y compartir la fruta dulce que solo podía crecer dentro de un corazón para siempre enamorado.

— ¿Por qué me siento así…? —dejaba salir el híbrido, enroscado en las mantas de su cama, temblando sin razón y pensando en él.

Tal vez solo lo echaba de menos. Había desarrollado el mal hábito de echar en falta a su compañero si no se veían por más de dos días, y la época de exámenes los tenía distanciados desde hacía una semana. Se reprochaba por seguir siendo un niño de cuatro años que llora porque su mejor amigo se aparta de su lado por cualquier motivo; que se aterraba ante la idea de estar solo. Se decía todo el tiempo que debía detenerse de aquello, ya era tiempo de madurar, de empezar a desapegarse un poco, y justo cuando estaba por lograrlo, por dar el paso a un lado, una sonrisa de Riot volvía a encadenarlo con él. Una mirada particular que Venom no conseguía descifrar. Un roce ligero de sus dedos que lo ataba sin que él lo quisiera a ese deseo urgente de volverlo a ver.

Pero ya habían pasado ocho días de solo enviarse mensajes de texto y saludarse por teléfono. No se habían visto a la cara. No habían escuchado sus voces si no estaban distorsionadas por el móvil. No había habido ningún roce. Tal vez ahora era su oportunidad: era el momento que estaba necesitando. Quizás no habría otro después. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y presionó sus puños contra su frente, diciéndose que ya no era un niño. Pronto sería un hombre, un simbionte mayor: ningún adulto se echaba a llorar porque uno de sus compañeros no estaba cerca por un par de días, aquello sería patético.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de su concentración. Maldijo por lo bajo y sacó el teléfono de debajo de su almohada: aún no eran las siete, faltaba más de una hora para que Eddie saliera de su trabajo, así que no podía ser él con las manos ocupadas. Quiso ignorar el llamado, porque no tenía el humor de ver a otra gente ni las ganas de levantarse de su cama, pero los golpes fueron persistentes y él se vio obligado a desenroscarse de sus mantas y salir.

Llegó descalzo y refunfuñando a la puerta, la abrió de un movimiento y todos sus esfuerzos se vinieron abajo, otra vez.

—Hola, Venom—lo saludó, sonriendo, porque era la única forma en que podía estar cuando estaba con él.

El menor sintió desprecio por su mala suerte, mientras que, con el cuerpo sacudido en pequeños espasmos, contenía sus ganas de abrazarse a la figura alta y que representaba su felicidad y sus miedos mezclados y agitados. Tuvo problemas para soltar la primera palabra atorada en su garganta, y mover los labios apretados de forma que articularan algo.

— ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

Riot levantó la mano izquierda, en donde traía una bolsa con dos potes de un litro de helado cada uno, y sonrió más. Venom lo alcanzó por el borde de su gabán y lo hizo pasar, cerrando con poco cuidado y apoyando su frente contra la hoja de madera, mientras intentaba calmar las emociones contradictorias que reverberaban en su interior.

— ¿Qué? —soltó el mayor atrás— ¿Estás “indispuesta”? —rió levemente, pero su broma no acusó recibo y él se la tragó.

El híbrido se esforzó por sonreír, pero no le resultó. En lugar de eso, hizo una extraña y amarga mueca, alcanzó la bolsa de mano de su amigo y fue hasta la cocina, seguido por el klyntar, quien estaba notoriamente extrañado.

—Es en serio, ¿qué tienes? No me has dicho que estés enfermo.

—No estoy enfermo.

— ¿Qué es entonces? ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Tienes visita? —echó un innecesario vistazo alrededor, pues para llegar a la cocina se atravesaba la sala, y obviamente no había nadie allí.

El de color oscuro respondió con un suspiro mientras desenvolvía los helados, los destapaba y sacaba con brusquedad largas cucharas de la cajonera. Hundió de manera poco amigable una en cada pote y le estiró el suyo a Riot, quien lo recibió por inercia y vio al otro pasar por su lado hasta el comedor. Venom se sentó y tomó un par de cucharadas del costoso postre con trocitos de chocolate, su favorito, el que ahora le sabía a leche avinagrada y era difícil de tragar.

Su compañero dejó el pote sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo completamente confundido.

— ¿Te está yendo mal en los parciales? —el otro negó— ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar…?

—Ah, sí, ¿quieres jugar a algo? —preguntó el menor, omitiendo completamente sus preguntas sin siquiera mirarlo. Cogió su vaso y se fue a la sala, lo dejó en la mesa de centro y alcanzó el control inalámbrico de su consola, mientras con el mando encendía el televisor—El otro día le subí siete niveles a mi berserk en una sola partida…

Riot se atravesó en su visual, tomó el control de sus manos y lo dejó a un lado, mientras volvía a apagar la tv. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa, de modo que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Venom se quedó con los ojos fijos sobre el almohadón a su izquierda, incapaz de encarar los ojos estirados y molestos delante de él. Hasta a él le resultó estúpido lo mucho que estaba intentando desviar la conversación.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué tienes? —preguntó el más alto, abriendo las manos. El aludido no contestó, solo se mantuvo quieto con los dedos fuertemente entrelazados—Mira, si vine en mal momento solo tendrías que decírmelo, ¿vale? Sabes que puedo venir cualquier día…

— ¡¿Por qué no viniste antes entonces?! —exclamó de pronto, casi en su cara. Riot se sorprendió de la inesperada reacción, pero se mantuvo quieto en su sitio, tratando de entender. Venom estaba furioso, eso saltaba a la vista, pero bajo esa capa de enfado escondía algo y él necesitaba saber el qué.

El joven híbrido apretó los dientes y volvió bruscamente la cabeza, respirando de manera cortada y rápida.

—Lo siento. No podía, tenía mucho que estudiar.

—Entonces no digas que puedes venir cualquier día, porque no es cierto—masculló el chico por lo bajo—, solo puedes venir cuando tienes tiempo: cuando tus estudios no te están succionando los sesos, cuando tus deberes con tu futura compañía no te están absorbiendo, ¡y cuando no te vas de vacaciones a Europa con tu familia por todo el mes!

Se levantó bruscamente y se encaminó a su habitación, al tiempo que soltaba un “¡ya lárgate!” ahogado en furia y tristeza. Ansiaba estar solo otra vez y retomar lo que estaba haciendo. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Ya lo estaba estirando demasiado. Era hora de hacer un poco de espacio entre Riot y él, o empezar a echarlo simplemente “de menos” se iba a convertir en un “empiezo a detestarte”. Escuchó los zapatos del mayor contra el suelo acercándose por el pasillo, pero él ya estaba envolviéndose en sus mantas para hacerse un ovillo en su cama. Era su nueva forma de sentirse a salvo y lo sería de ahora en adelante.

Su amigo se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación a oscuras, sin atreverse a entrar. Se apoyó con el brazo contra el marco y suspiró.

—Vine porque quería verte. Te he echado de menos—confesó.

Lentamente Venom se recostó en su cama, pero solo alcanzó a quedarse sentado y encorvado, envuelto en sus mantas, de espaldas a él.

—Estos días han estado muy pesados y mi familia me está enfermando de los nervios—siguió Riot—, solo me quedan dos años. Y sí; quería descansar y jugar contigo un rato, tomar helado y ponernos al día, pero no así—apoyó su frente contra su brazo mientras pensaba. Al final solo cerró los ojos y se irguió—. No sé qué sea que tengas. Si estás molesto porque no he venido antes pues…lo siento; sabes que lo hubiese hecho de haber podido. Si es por otra cosa, estoy dispuesto a ayudar. Quería que lo supieras.

Se apartó de la puerta y observó con profunda desazón hacia la oscuridad de adentro. Apenas podía adivinar la figura de su amigo doblada sobre la cama. No podía imaginar que estuviera así de furioso. Él no había podido dejar de pensarlo ni un solo momento: masticó a regañadientes cada minuto que tardó en llegar al departamento de Brock, ansiando poder verlo otra vez. Solo había conseguido mirarlo a los ojos por unos instantes.

—Es que…

Alzó la cabeza al oírlo hablar. El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho, expectante, ansiando una respuesta que le dijera cómo arreglar las cosas. Qué hacer para que Venom lo viera a la cara y sonriera otra vez.

—Es que han pasado ocho días…

—Lo sé. Lo lamento en verdad. Pero te estuve llamando…

—No es lo mismo.

Alcanzó a oír un pequeño gemido salir de la boca del otro y algo se le partió en el interior. Dio dos pasos instintivos hacia la habitación, pero sus manos se aferraron al marco de la puerta, deteniéndolo, diciéndole que no era del todo seguro entrar. Si estaba tan enojado entonces no querría tenerlo cerca.

—No, no es lo mismo.

—Si estabas tan ocupado pudiste habérmelo dicho…yo habría ido a tu casa a verte, aunque fuera por un par de minutos—ahogó un sollozo—. No me importa si para eso tengo que tomar dos autobuses y caminar.

Sintió el peso del más grande hundiéndose en su cama a sus espaldas y contuvo la respiración. Se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la oscuridad, aguardando un abrazo que tardaba mucho en llegar. De pequeños se abrazaban en un parpadeo, felices de tenerse cerca. Ahora los abrazos eran cada vez más escasos, más breves, más necesarios para él.

—Perdona.

Dejó salir una exhalación al sentir el pecho del otro contra su espalda, sus brazos rodeándolo y su frente apoyándose contra su nuca. Lo presionó contra él despacio al principio, con más fuerza después: los abrazos de Riot siempre eran un viaje que empezaba lento y acababan en euforia para Venom.

El joven klyntar estaba listo para recibir el rechazo del menor por su error: un empujón, un insulto, lo que fuera que Venom necesitara soltarle para sentirse mejor. En lugar de ello, el de tono oscuro se volvió lentamente envuelto en su capullo de sábanas y recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de su amigo, dejándose envolver por el olor de las flores otra vez. Riot lo rodeó en silencio y se quedaron juntos y sentados en la oscuridad.

— ¿Por qué sigo siendo un niño? —preguntó Venom con la voz temblorosa— ¿Por qué tengo que extrañarte así? —negó con la cabeza— ¿Es normal…?

—Bueno—el menor pudo percibir que Riot sonreía—, para mí es normal. También te echo de menos así.

— ¿Y cómo es “así”? —quiso saber, alzando la cabeza y viéndose ambos a los ojos por fin. Aun en la penumbra podían tocarse con la mirada.

—Así. Hasta que sin darte cuenta empieza a doler.

Sin quererlo Venom sonrió. Su rostro se llenó de rubor y felicidad al comprender que su amigo lo extrañaba de igual manera en que lo hacía él. Nadie que no fuera su amigo verdadero lo extrañaría de un modo similar, y eso lo llenó de alegría y tranquilidad. Volvió a hundir su mejilla entre las solapas del abrigo, sintiendo la piel tibia del otro bajo la camisa y sus brazos resguardándolo sobre su espalda. Se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaría seguir siendo un niño por el resto de su vida si con eso podía volver a tener los abrazos de Riot otra vez. Era feliz con ello ahora y lo sería también después; era algo que ni la distancia ni el tiempo entre ellos podría cambiar.


End file.
